Serious Jack/Agent S
thumb Serious Jack (znany też jako Agent S) jest postacią fanowską. Zwany z wielu powodów jednym z najlepszych pingwinich agentów. Debiutuje w odc. "Pingwinator" . Wygląd Agent S to pingwin dość dobrej postury. Ma drobnego irokeza na głowie oraz zadrapanie na dziobie po jednym z pojedynków. Zawsze porusza się typowym sposobem chodzenia takim, jak chodzą tajni agenci. Prawie zawsze ma odrobinę przymarszczone brwi i nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne z wbudowaną komputerową bazą danych. Jego ciało znaczy kilka znamion po walkach zwłaszcza charakterystyczne zadrapanie na lewej nodze. Ma tatuaż - haczyk w kształcie litery J. Opis postaci Serious Jack jest nieco enigmatyczny, ale potrafi być otwarty dla tych, którym ufa. Jako jedyny zna prawdę o Manfredim i Johnsonie. Nie rozstaje się prawie nigdy ze swoją walizką, gdzie nosi sprzęt i gadżety szpiegowskie, ale też narzędzia laboratoryjne. Cechuje go też kilka cech oddziału Skippera - jego stalowe nerwy, wysoka inteligencja i mądrość Kowalskiego i zdolność Szeregowego do stawiania racjonalnych teorii. Zwykle Skipper zazdrości mu zdolności, ale również chętnie dołączyłby Agenta S do oddziału, ale on sam jest indywidualistą. Ma swoją kryjówkę na terenie Central Parku, skąd monitoruje wszystkie działania na terenie Zoo. Nie pała zbytnią sympatią do Juliana, przez co zwykle dochodzi między nimi do spięć, z których Jack wychodzi zwycięsko. Ponad wszystko nienawidzi jakichkolwiek pingwinich wrogów, w tym Dr. Bulgota i Czerwonego Wiewióra. jego przeszłość nigdy nie była tak do końca znana. Relacje z innymi bohaterami Z Kowalskim Agent S przez swoją wiedzę ogólną często pomaga Kowalskiemu przy prawidłowym tworzeniu nowych wynalazków. Z Kowalskim łączy go głównie pasja, jednak od czasu do czasu porozmawia z nim na jakiś inny temat. Ze Skipperem Mimo, że Skipper chciał przyłączyć go do oddziału, Jack odmówił ze względu na przyzwyczajenie do samodzielnej pracy. Kiedy rozmawia ze Skipperem nie traktuje go jak przywódcy, ale współpracownika, przez co ten zasem się denerwuje. Oprócz tego ćwiczy z nim różne nowe ciosy i taktyki. Z Szeregowym Dla Agenta S Szeregowy jest niczym innym, jak dzieckiem, mimo tego podziwia jego racjonalne oceny sytuacji. Próbuje pomóc mu stać się twardym, tak, jak powinien być pingwini komandos, ale trzyma do niego pewien dystans. Z Rico Psychopatyczne instynkty Rico powodują pewne obawy w Serious Jacku. Uważa, że jego cechy wykluczają go w misjach incognito, oraz w niektórych misjach o klauzuli tajności. Od czasu do czasu porzycza mu parę urządzeń. Z Marlenką Marlenka uważa Agenta S za dziwaka, ale on się tym nie przejmuje. Dla niego Marlenka jest osobą racjonalną, co pokazuje w wielu sytuacjach, ale nie zdradza jej swoich tajemnic. Czuje do niej pewną sympatię, którą łatwo ukrywa. Z Królem Julianem Agent S jest nieprzyjazny w stosunku do Juliana i jego traktowania "podwładnych". Dochodzi między nimi do wielu spięć, w których Jack wypomina, że Julian jest tyranem nie królem, oraz, że jest głupi, jak but. To powoduje wściekłość lemura, jednak Jack z łatwością studzi jego zapał. Z Mauricem Jest jedynym lemurem, którego Agent S daży pewną sympatią. Jako, że też nie lubi Juliana Maurice odwzajemnia sympatię pingwina i nawiązuje z nim swego rodzaju "przyjaźń". Z resztą boharetów Dla Jacka reszta to cywile, którzy nie powinni zbytnio się nim interesować i trzyma od nich dystans (wyjątkiem są inne postacie, które miały już wcześniej kontakt z oddziałem Skippera takie, jak np. Nigel). Cechy charakteru *Dobry *Tajemniczy *Mądry *Stanowczy *Racjonalny *Zdystansowany *Indywidualistyczny *Uczciwy *Odważny *Chłodny *Opanowany Ciekawostki *Zna prawdę o Manfredim i Johnsonie i ma z nimi stały kontakt. *Nie lubi Bucka Rockgutta za jego paranoję. *Potrafi sam obezwładnić pięciu dobrze wyszkolonych agentów. *W swojej walizce może trzymać wszystko. *Rozmiar przeciwnika nie ma dla niego znaczenia - i tak daje sobie radę (udowodnił to pokonując dzikiego mecha-kraba w odcinku "Bunt Homarów". *To na nim bazowany był projekt Pingwinator. *Może jednym ciosem unieruchomić Króla Szczurów. *Jego manewry taktyczne wiele razy pomogły pingwiniemu oddziałowi wykonać misje. *Zawsze działa sam, nawet, kiedy towarzyszą mu inni. *Sam tworzy różne preparaty, nawet amnezję w sprayu, czy uniwersalne serum leczące. *Zachowuje się i porusza jak prawdziwy tajny agent. Niezapomniane cytaty *Jack: Z kim rozmawiam? Skipper: To ściśle tajne. Jack: Jesteś szef Skipper, dowódca pingwiniego oddziału i ten, który boi się igieł. (zaskoczony)Skipper: Skąd ty to... *Julian: Nie wtrącaj siem w sprawy osobiste króla głupi pingwinie. Jack: Jakbyś sam nie był głupim tyranem. Rozwścieczony Julian: Jak śmiesz tak się odzywać do... (Jack uderza go w obojczyk) AAAAAAAAAAŁ!! *Marlenka: Co ty właściwie robisz? Jack: To już moja sprawa agenta cywilu. Marlenka: Dziwny jesteś. Jack: A ty jesteś samicą i do tego niezbyt mnie interesujesz. Marlenka: CO??!! *Kowalski: Przecież Manfred i Johnson nie żyją. Jack: Nieprawda żołnierzu, żyją, ja jeden znam prawdę. Skipper: A jaka to prawda? Jack: Poufne. Skipper i reszta stoją sparaliżowani Szeregowy: Nawet szef nie jest taki skryty. *Skipper: Czego my właściwie tutaj szukamy? Jack: Planów projektu Pingwinator. Skipper: (śmiech) A co to ma być za nazwa, to tak, jak laleczkę nazwać Jack. Jack: Właśnie obraziłeś moje imię żołnierzu. Skipper: ŻOŁNIERZU!? *(przy spotkaniu z Mecha-krabem) Jack: Taki twardy koleś, a taki mały móżdżek... *Jack: Widzę tu niedopracowany mechanizm spustowy, no i po co ten guzik zniszczenia świata? (Kowalski stoi osłupiony) Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:SeriousGranade Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Agenci